Mistletoe Releases Tension
by waterrain
Summary: America hates Mistletoe and more or less it is all Russia's fault. Since he starts the kissing first and doesn't give America to do it fist. Russia doesn't mind America kissing others under the Mistletoe, but refuses to have others kiss America first.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Mistletoe Releases Tension**

**By Waterrain **

Mistletoe is the root of all that is evil in this world or at least that is what America thinks to himself and he hates it. Some clueless Nations such as Italy, Spain, and Russia even though Russia is the one causing America's undying hatred of mistletoe.

"Hello, America." Russia commented innocently, he ignored the glare, and held up mistletoe above their head.

"Get that mistletoe from above our heads, Russia." America said cheerfully, but his smile was tense and he grabbed Russia's hand the one with the mistletoe firmly. "Why must you do this every damn Christmas?"

Russia didn't reply, but he used his free arm and wrapped it around America's hips. His lips pressed softly against America's making the blue eyed Nation gasp and Russia easily invaded. After a moment the mistletoe was dropped, America wrapped his arms around him, and kissed Russia back. It was a battle expect with lips and tongues, but in the end it was a tie. They both pulled away at the same time, their cheeks flushed, and breathing heavily.

"To release the tension, da. So there is not another cold war, comrade." Russia said huskily and he was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. After all America's mouth was quite breathtaking for it is so warm and it takes a few moments to recover from that taste of freedom. It surprises him on how America's lips can be so soft and tender.

"You always say that Russia." America whispered softly and he hated how every time this happens that his voice gets really quiet. Russia's mouth was quite breathtaking for it is cold and it takes a few moments to recover from the shock. For despite the coldness that Russia's mouth was pretty nice and his lips were soft.

"The others will be arriving soon." Russia commented smoothly and they managed to get their cheeks back to normal.

"I hate mistletoe." America stated firmly and his cheeks burned for Russia was giggling sounded sort of cute.

"You always say that America, but we know it is not true." Russia said innocently and he picked up the mistletoe.

"It is true." America said stubbornly as he grabbed the mistletoe and Russia walked away smiling to himself. America rolled his blue eyes, he decided to put the mistletoe above the entrance, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, What's up." America said cheerfully as he opened the door and forgot about the mistletoe hanging up above the entrance.

"Oh my look there is mistletoe above you and me." France stated playfully and he suddenly pounced on America who was surprised by the statement.

His lips pressed against America's lips that were parted in a 'O' and he was on top of America. France's hands were on the others bottom and he was not one to pass anything like this up, but who would have guessed that Russia would use his pipe and slam it across France's head.

"No one kisses America under the mistletoe. Understand, da?" Russia commented innocently, his violet eyes had become darkened in silent rage, and he had an arm wrapped around America's hips. Everyone expect for America looked at Russia in shock and then in horror at the pipe which was now stained with blood.

"Jeez, Russia. It is Christmas day and a time for there to be peace in the world." America told him firmly and he wiped off his lips for France's kiss was pretty unpleasant it felt as if he was trying to suck the hero out of him.

"Of course, Comrade. You can kiss them, but they can't kiss you." Russia stated calmly and he watched as America puffed out his flushed cheeks. The unspoken words were 'Only I can kiss you' and it made America's cheeks burn for Russia is always the one to kiss him first before he even has the chance. It is annoying and embarrassing.

"Whatever." America commented smoothly and he rolled his blue eyes in annoyance. "What a way to kill the fuzzy feeling of Christmas by smashing someone's head in front of everyone and getting France's blood on my special Christmas carpet."

Russia looked at the looks of horror at the Nations standing by the door, he smiled innocently, and then took the mistletoe down.

"Sorry for you having to see such a thing, but remember no kissing America under the mistletoe. Merry Christmas." Russia said to them cheerfully and he handed the mistletoe to America.

"You can do the kissing, but they shall not." Russia whispered softly into America's right ear and then pulled away. "Understand, da?"

America rolled his eyes and then checked France's pulse.

"Okay, France is still alive and the Christmas party is still on. Just ignore the blood thirstiness and sheer insanity of Russia." America commented cheerfully and he put the mistletoe into his pocket for it appears no one is in the mood for it due to the fact Russia used his pipe on France. Maybe later they would be in the mood for mistletoe?

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Mistletoe Releases Tension**

**By Waterrain **

It was about an hour into the Christmas party and Russia pulled out some mistletoe for he wanted to test a theory out.

"Hello, China." Russia commented innocently and then he held the mistletoe up. "Look it is mistletoe. We must kiss, da."

China's eyes widened in horror, he was about to say something, but his lips were covered up by Russia's. America glanced over at them and rolled his blue eyes in annoyance.

'Russia is playing mind games again.' America thought to himself as he walked over and grabbed the dropped mistletoe while thinking over some ideas. Russia pulled away from China and smiled innocently for America is here.

'He will cause a fuss for I kissed someone beside him.' Russia thought cheerfully, but then his violet eyes widened. America gave him a smirk before holding the mistletoe above China and gave the black haired Nation a bright smile.

"Don't worry, China. I'll save you from Russia's commie germs because I'm a hero." America commented happily and he ignored Russia's upset expression.

'Why are you not yelling at me?' Russia wondered and he watched as America kissed China softly on the lips with those blue eyes half-lidded.

China was still recovering from Russia's sudden and rough kiss, but now America is kissing him tenderly and gently. He could taste the freedom which is America, warmth, and China relaxed for this kiss felt marvelous. Not cold, chilling, or rough.

Russia bite down on his lips watching as America tenderly kissed China and seeing as they wrapped their arms around on another's hips. His plan to make America upset and jealous had backfired, but he should of known it would not have worked on the bright blue eyed Nation.

"Alright, China. All the commie's germs are gone." America stated calmly and he pulled away slowly on his lips were a bright smile. China's cheeks were red, he could only nod, and then muttered softly 'I have to go and nice party'. America gave him a thumbs up and watched as China ran out the door with flushed cheeks.

Russia grabbed America's wrist and he pulled him into the bedroom.

"America, I do not want you to kiss anyone under the mistletoe." Russia said softly and he felt America slip off of his grasp.

"You shouldn't have kissed China under the mistletoe, Russia." America stated bluntly, his cheeks puffed out, and he was not the jerk here. Seriously why did Russia kiss China and it didn't bother him, but if he was being honest to himself had hurt seeing Russia kissing someone.

"You are upset about me kissing someone other than you." Russia commented innocently and he no longer felt depressed.

"No." America muttered as he looked away from the violet eyed Nation and his cheeks were burning in embarrassment. How did Russia figure that one out?

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Side Note Freedom tastes however you think it tastes.**

**Mistletoe Releases Tension**

**By Waterrain **

Russia smiled as he wrapped his arms around America and pulled him close.

"Kiss me, da." Russia said innocently and he tilted his head.

"There is no mistletoe." America muttered to himself, but looked at Russia's closed eyes and he smiled brightly before kissing the violet eyed Nation on the lips. His body moved Russia towards the bed, he had the other Nation fall onto the bed, and America straddled his hips. All of that without breaking the kiss and he muffled the moans of the violet eyed Nation.

"America, I was wonderi-" England started to say, but America used one hand to throw a book at the green eyed Nation and he heard him walking away. Russia broke the kiss, his cheeks were flushed, and he stared at America.

"We forgot to lock your bedroom door." Russia commented smoothly and he sighed deeply.

"If they walk in or want to see us make out who cares? They can watch, but no touching." America asked carelessly while rolling his blue eyes and he heard Russia's soft sigh.

"Shameless." Russia stated calmly and looked away from America.

"Heh, I'll show you shameless." America said teasingly, his hands went up the other Nation's shirt, and he grinned for Russia was blushing. "I can be completely shameless. I can be very eager and I'm willing to be on top or bottom with you, Russia. I happen to be flexible."

America lifted up Russia's shirt and smiled brightly at him.

"Are you ready?" America asked cheerfully and the back of his head was pushed down gently by Russia.

"Da." Russia replied simply and he felt America's lips giving him soft kisses on his chest. "You are a tease."

"Yep and proud of it too." America stated happily and went back to giving kisses on the violet eyed Nation's chest.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
